voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
FMB
FMB, short for FunkMasterBlast, is a faction of Voltz Wars in Season Three and Season Four. FMB is led by FunkMasterBlast, _Ricochet and Edd2012. The trio teleported from Tekkit to the Voltz Wars server at the start of the third season. Rob and Rich became enemies with Finbarhawkes and D_2the_avid after the latter captured Edd and subject him to torture. After Edd became obsessed with pork as the result of his torture and blew up FMB's base with Hypersonic Explosives and TNT, they assist FND Games in tracking Edd and opposing his search for "the perfect pork." FMB had a strongly established base on the coast in the third season. It was the ruins of an old port with a submarine in it, that Rob and Richard rebuilt and improved. The port was not hidden like the other establishments on the server, but was still well protected, being surrounded by laser turrets. "FMB's Export" (often mispronounsed "FMB Sexport" to Robs dismay) became a thriving port and trading centre as well as an advanced military stronghold with an ME system, a Fission Reactor, a teleportation system and an explosive autocrafting room. Later in the season, Richard found a Porkcrux, a pork chop containing a piece of Edd's soul in order to make him invincible. Holding it caused Richard go insane and obsessed with pork in a similar manner to Edd. By the time Rob returned and found out about the Porkcrux, it was already too late. Richard had become completely posessed by the power of pork and launched many antimatter missiles that were initially intended to be used in the event of FMB's betrayal by FnD. Richard then consumed the Porkcrux and became _Porkochet, a monstrous being that was later defeated by Rob. Rob then travelled to Finbar and David in order to explain why their base had just been destroyed, but Finbar shot Rob on sight, assuming Rob had been behind the missile attacks along with Richard. Finbar and David proceeded to destroy FMB's base with nuclear explosives. When Rob respawned and found the base, he took the submarine that had been in the base since the start of the season and fled. When the submarine mysteriously exploded, Rob then found Richard in a hole. After Rob and Rich were reunited, they took up residence in a remote village in a desert, Sandy Crack. FnD attacked the village from the skies and slaughtered the population, forcing FMB to relocate. They soon came across a mountain and built a castle there. FMB christened their castle "Winterly Rock" and it is their current place of residence. Winterly Rock is also apparently close to the area where Edd, with his Army of Pork, is currently launching several devastating campaigns against the population. After the conquest of the Dwarven stronghold of the Holey Mountain by Edd in his war against the Dwarves, a large amount of Dwarves led by Jimli fled to Winterly Rock and declared loyalty towards FMB. Edd's ambush on the Grudgebringer army near Winterly Rock also prompted Morgan Bernhardt, Commander of the Grudgebringers to lead his remaining men to the rock and join FMB. More and more refugees wishing to escape the onslaught of pork poured into the Rock including the Blackhammer Family, the Woodfolk and the clergy of the Golden Spanner (The Old Gods subsequently became the official religion of the Rock). Winterly Rock had went from a small mountain-top fortress, to a large city with farms, a large factory, a large entrance designed to thin out attackers, a bank, a Church of the Golden Spanner and an impressive Dwarven mine. FMB is currently in the midst of a large campaign against Edd's forces and has won two crushing victories against Edd, destroying his large fortress in the Nether and decimating his army and preventing his forces from marching on the rock at the Battle of Marston Klemp thanks to the brave sacrifice of Rory Blackhammer. When Rob and Rich found out from Jimli that Edd could instead exploit the Pass of Bogdon Fells to attack the Rock, they scouted the pass and found that Edd had marched his army into the pass. Rob and Richard took the Woodfolk to ambush the pork army. Upon arrvial, they met Sir Friendzone with his men. Together they fought against Edd's army. However, the introduction of a new soldier in the pork army: War Porkers, brutally killed many of FMB's men, forcing them to retreat. Upon their return to Winterly rock, they discovered a giant golden spanner, from D_2the_avid also inviting the duo to his wedding After this the Fall of Elysium happened as FMB after the battle went to survey it with clone47 with two Porkcruxes. When they reached the top of the rooftops Edd appeared. Funk pushed Clone47 with the two Porkcruxes. After Edd was cured they all went down the black hole. Trivia *FMB's channel here. *FMB has changed relations with Finbar and David quite a lot, going from neutral to hostile to friendly to hostile and currently friendly with David and hostile to Finbar. *Although "FMB" stands for Funkmasterblast, it is rare for it to be used to refer to Rob alone. Often referring to the two of them. Rob is sometimes called "Funk master of Blast". Category:Affiliations Category:Numerous Seasons Category:Minecraft Wars Characters Category:Minecraft Medieval Characters